Privacy and security concerns persist in these communications both in personal and enterprise corporate social networking and messaging systems. Further, individuals may often end up publishing repeated information across multiple social networks and multiple group chat threads in order to engage the appropriate audience. Members that overlap across these group chat threads may become overwhelmed as they receive duplicate information from the user across multiple message threads.